


Civilised Beasts

by folkloare



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Snippets, Sobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloare/pseuds/folkloare
Summary: A modest collection of snippets and poetry.





	1. Aphrodisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about lust.

# Aphrodisia

_“These desires give birth to sinful actions. And when  
sin is allowed to grow, it gives birth to death.”_  
**— James 1:15 (NLT)**

_At dusk, the beast prowls,_  
_unbidden, through my bedroom_  
_with ravenous appetite._  
  
_Famished, he devours me_  
_and drowns in my gore._


	2. Bedroom Hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to feed me suggestions.

# Bedroom Hymns

_“And the men, instead of having normal sexual relations  
with women, burned with lust for each other.”_  
**— Romans 1:27 (NLT)**

Grant awoke to the warmth of another man’s body beside him. A callused hand rested comfortably on his posterior. He lay there, quietly, for a moment, until a vivid recapture of last night’s urgent lovemaking made his blood pound harder; first in his head, and then in his groin.

      Slowly, the middle-aged entrepreneur rolled over onto his side. Cobbs Pond was still fast asleep, snoring softly. The man’s serene visage looked deceitfully innocent in the pale morning light leaking in through the high, brocade-draped windows. Grant propped himself up on an elbow, ogling his whiskered sweetheart.

      When the burning intensity of his longing became too unbearable, Grant kissed him. “Heavens,” he gasped, as deft fingers forcefully sunk between his soft, aching cheeks. “Cobbs,” Grant breathed, his prick already hard and throbbing.

      “Yes, my dear?” Pond purred, now wide awake. He studied the tangible source of Grant’s evident discomfort with a broad, self-satisfied smirk.

      Grant moaned, but said nothing.

      “You want to get fucked, Samuel?”

      A lascivious groan indicated approval.

      The great, fur-covered bed began to creak beneath the combined weight of their entangled bodies. Both men lost themselves in the act, fondling every bare inch of rosy skin without heeding whom it belonged to.

      “Mount me,” Pond demanded suddenly, articulating each word distinctly.

      Samuel Grant complied at once, climbing on top in one fluid motion. Strong hands groped down along his flanks, probing for a better grip. He rode Pond so fiercely that the panting man lasted no longer than a minute.


End file.
